Out & Away
by Deathwish911
Summary: What happened after the yoko? And who is the new student? read and find out. And the reason its a TsuXkari is its the only one in the block. easy to find. it will be a TsuXharem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Out and away**_

She looked in the mirror and sighed, '_sometimes I wish he would just see me…_'. She made a mental check in her mind and then started to leave her dorm room.

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow your notes?" A blue haired girl with a yellow sweater had a questioning look in her eyes.

"Sure Kurumu, here." She handed over some papers that looked like math.

"Thanks Yukari-chan, ja ne." Kurumu winked and left with a smile on her face.

"No problem…" Yukari looked at where the succubus was at with jealously. '_sometimes I wish I was her age so I could at least __**compete**__ with the others for his affections…_' She looked at the path and continued walking.

-_-. z Z

He got out of bed, still tired from last minute cramming. '_I hope I can get some time to myself before the test… Miss Kagome's tests will kill me one of these days…_' He got out a fresh uniform and then showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. '_I have to keep my strength up if I'm going to be drained every morning…_' He left his dorm room and started to leave the building.

"Hey Aono, did 'ya hear? We have a new student coming in, an american." Ururu Kenji had a humorous look in his eye.

"An american?" Tsukune had a curious look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of monster he is…" Kenji looked thoughtful.

"If he doesn't show it, Kuyo might make him show it… just another fight on campus." '_one I won't be in._' He left the building and made his way up the path to see a pink haired girl with a choker that had a cross on it. She waived as he walked up.

"Umm… Tsukune… could I have some of your blood? I didn't have time for breakfast and…" She had a blush on her face as she was bringing the tips of her fingers together in a nervous manner.

"Uhhh… sure Moka…" He moved his neck and she bit in and sucked greedily as he let out a yelp of pain.

"What are you doing!" Kurumu shrieked as she came upon the scene, anger flowing off of her like a waterfall.

"It appears like she is getting her pint for the day." Yukari looked at both of the people she admired.

"I hate it when she does that… but she is a vampire." A voice came from nowhere.

"Mizore, on this point I agree with you." Kurumu looked at the violet haired girl in odd stockings.

"If he is anemic, how can I bear his child when he has no energy?" Mizore looked at him and shifted the lollipop stick in her mouth. Right before Kurumu attacked Mizore, two washtubs appeared over their heads, knocking some sense into them.

"We have fifteen minutes to get to class." Tsukune looked at his watch and groaned, Miss Nekonome would make them stand outside with the water buckets again if they were late.

The group left for their classes.

**xXXx**

He looked at the paper in his hands and was completely confused. '_why the __**hell**__ did my parents send me here? Oh well, when life hands you lemons, make lemonade…_' He bumped into another student and just kept going.

"Hey you!" The other guy had an annoyed look on his face, not sensing any yokai coming off of him, took him for an easy target. Grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around.

"You say your sorry."

"Listen buddy, I really don't wanna fight, I'd rather just get to class, and get the first day over with." The new guy had his hands in the air trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'll tell 'ya what, I'll just take it out of your hide!" He hit him as hard as he could, and since he still had a hold on the new guy, he didn't go flying. Instead he heard the sound of his fist breaking every bone in his own hand.

"And this is why I don't like fighting…" The new guy looked to the gathering crowd as if asking for help.

"Dude…. Did he just break his hand hitting that gaijin?" A random student had an awed look on his face and nervous twitch in his voice.

"I think so… that **man** is a dream." A random girl looked away with a blush.

"Alright people, **break it up**!" A new voice shouted above the murmurs. A guy in a long black coat walked up with a group of people similarly dressed.

"What is going on here?" The guy in the long black coat with blond hair asked with a steely gaze.

"I was just trying to get to class, and this guy tries to pick a fight with me." The new guy had a sincere look on his face. When he didn't get an ounce of yokai off of the new guy, the guy in the long black coat narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of monster are you?"

"…huh?" The new guy looked confused. The crowd now dispersed, and only black coated people there,(except for the other student that broke his hand) the black coated leader smiled a feral smile. And then the new guy went up in flames.

**xXXx**

Gin looked below and just shook his head, he watched the flames die down expecting to see a pile of ash. Instead he saw a now nude boy there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oook… now I have to get a new uniform." He turned around to leave when found his hand held by a sticky substance.

"I don't think your going anywhere…" A silky smooth voice came from a female holding the end of the sticky rope.

"Actually, I think I do." He walked away, dragging her along with. Gin smiled and chuckled. The look on Kuyo's face was priceless.

**xXXx**

Kuyo looked on as Keito was being drug behind the gaijin. "_I sense no yokai coming off of him, but he is __**dragging**__ Keito like she is a ragdoll…and he wasn't even burnt from the flames I hit him with…_" Kuyo had a serious look on his face.

"You didn't answer the question, nor did I give you leave. What kind of monster are you?" At this the new guy turned around with a blasé expression.

"For the first question, I'm a mutant; as for the second frell you, I'm getting a change of clothes and getting to class." The new guy had a serious look on his face. Keito gave a tug that was pointless. The new guy ripped the spider-silk off and continued walking.

"He is going to pay…" Keito had a embarrassed expression on her face.

"He is more powerful than any yokai I have ever seen…" Kuyo had a thoughtful look on his face. "_He had no fear when he faced me and the school police…lets see how he fares against the troll…_" Keito had seen that look on Kuyo's face before. "_He's thinking about adding him to the police…_"

**xXXx**

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief; they had made it in time for class, which meant no buckets.

"We have a new student joining us today, please make him feel welcome." Miss Nekonome had a smile on her face. When the class degenerated into its usual thing, Miss Nekonome started her lecture on Japanese classics. Halfway through the lecture there was a knock at the door, it was answered by Tsukune. "_This must be the american…_"

"Hi, I'm Class Representative Aono Tsukune, and whats your name?" Tsukune smiled as he spoke english and took the sheet from him.

"I'm Arthur Thompson, glad to meet'cha, now where's my seat?" Arthur had an annoyed look on his face.

"Well we all speak Japanese here, if you need any help, I'm here…" Tsukune smiled as Arthur took out a pocket dictionary that tourists usually had.

"If something comes up that the book can't handle, I'll consult 'ya." Arthur smiled as he entered the classroom, Miss Nekonome smiled as the new student entered.

"Please introduce yourself." She had a smile on her face. With a sigh Arthur got up in front of the class and took out his dictionary, and in very bad Japanese introduced himself. After the snickers and chuckles subsided, a girl in the back raised her hand.

"What's your favorite band?" After he translated it he sighed again.

"Metallica, Greenday, Aerosmith, Smashing Pumpkins, and one composer, Yoko Kanno." He had a blasé expression.

"Are you an otaku?" One of the guys asked. After translation…

"Yes."

"Is that all the questions?" He looked over the class. When none were forthcoming, Miss Nekonome pointed him to a seat. He nodded and took it.

**xXXx**

By the time class was over Arthur walked out with a headache. "_At least I'm slowly picking up the language…_" He bumped into a student.

"Sorry, I'm not looking to pick a fight." He had his hands in the air to diffuse the situation.

"Its all right, no harm no foul." The black haired girl in regulation uniform smiled as she spoke perfect english.

"Lemme guess, English is a required course over in these parts?" He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Actually…yes it is, but you are grasping Japanese rather well!" She smiled.

"Thanks…as you know, I'm Arthur Thompson, and you are?" He smiled.

"I'm Ichigo Sakura, but you can call me Sakura-san." She smiled.

"Whats your next class?" He had a questioning look in his eye.

"Math with Kagome-sensei, do you have math next as well?" She asked.

"Yes…with the same teacher…is she rough?" He looked like he was inwardly praying that she was easy.

"She is…adamant about math." She saw his face look down.

"Math is my worst subject…ah well I'll walk 'ya there if 'ya like?" He smiled as she giggled.

"Ok…" They walked together to their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Out and Away**_

**Chap 2**

Kuyo looked hard at the transfer script. '_so the gaijin is from america, what kind of monsters are from over there..._' Keito walked in and saw the scowl. '_he either wants to kill him or recruit him._'

"What are you thinking about?" She sat across from him having a questioning look in her eye.

"He has no yokai...but how can he be **immune** to my flame, and **throw** you around like a rag-doll?" Kuyo had a serious look on his face.

"I've looked into his claim that he is a 'mutant', and found that he is accurate." She handed over some papers.

"Do they consider them monsters over there?" Kuyo looked thoughtful.

"Some factions of humans do." She gave an honest reply.

"As far as the rules for Yokai Academy are concerned, he is still human... set up a fight with the troll. I want to see how strong he is." He smiled at the thought of the american losing the fight.

"Yes sir..." She left the self-styled king to his thoughts.

-_- . z Z

Tsukune looked up from his math test and groaned.'_i didn't retain anything from all that cramming..._' Miss Kagome went around and collected the math tests.'_what is it with Aono and being average?_'

"Excuse me Kagome-sensei, I can tutor after school..." Yukari looked down and fidgeted.

"That seems acceptable." Miss Kagome nodded and sat back down in her seat.

"Ugh...I know I tanked on that test..." Arthur let out an irritated sigh.

"All you can do is try to be better, ne?" Sakura smiled.

"Ok...I'm having lunch on the roof, join me?" Arthur smiled in return.

"Sure" Sakura hid an excited look.

"Its a date." Arthur winked as he left for a different class.

0_0

Arthur walked like he was in a fog. '_wow, i think she...likes me? if so i will try to stay here...__**if**__ no more fights...ohhhhh boy._' A five foot nine inches well built male stepped out holding a towel.

"I hear you took Keito for a ride..." He said with a hint of joy.

"And you are?" Arthur was starting to get a bad feeling.

"The guy that's gonna kick your ass." As he swung, he morphed into something...bigger.

"Shit."

The guy hit like a jack hammer, sending Arthur through a wall, as the dust settled Arthur got up with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it with you people and fighting, I don't wanna fight you, why do you want to fight me?" Arthur got into a defensive stance.

"I also heard what you said about me..." The guy ran through the hole that was just made, itching to get his hands around Arthur's throat.

"I didn't say shit about you, I don't even know who you ar-"

A fist as large as Arthur slammed into him again, sending him skyward. '_that is __**it!**_' Arthur in mid-air tumbled and landed on his feet, slamming into the ground and leaving a crater. He started running, slamming into the unnamed guy. An audible crack could be heard by the crowd as the ribcage was shattered.

"This is why I don't like to fight, I can break you like a twig if I don't keep control." Arthur grabbed the trolls neck and just squeezed, hearing a whimper come out of the antagonist.

"Now, I want a name." Arthur squeezed a little bit.

"Daisuke..." The broken troll whispered.

"Thanks, now, I'll help you to the nurse." And true to his word, he helped the wounded troll to the nurses office.

Tsukune looked at the group of people and just stared. '_if it wasn't for moka's blood, I wouldn't have survived...i have to talk to Yukari today..._'

"Tsukune!"

"Ow!"

"That's what you get boob-monster" Yukari smiled as her trick worked.

"Now be nice." '_cause he is going to be my blood mate._' Moka smiled. Gin just shook his head. '_and they get to go to the human world...but why?_' They see the american doing something that no other monster had done before, help the person that he beat to the nurse's office.

"This is news worthy, I expect to see the article on my desk by the end of the day." Gin looked smugly at the newspaper club.

"You don't have a desk." Kurumu stated as she took a hold of Tsukune's hand.

"Um...I need to speak to Yukari, you guys go on up ahead." Tsukune worked his hand out of her grip as he smiled sheepishly.

"Me?" Yukari hid a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Yeah..." Tsukune walked to her and they left the rest of the group.

"At least she don't have anything to offer my Destined One." Kurumu placed her arms underneath her bust to accentuate it. Gin and Moka looked at her and they walked on to the next class.

0_*;

He looked to her and sighed. She was about to ask him when he just started talking.

"I seriously need help in math, the only reason I'm getting a C is because of the grading curve."

"I'll be happy to help you!" Yukari had a joyful look in her eyes as she squealed in delight. '_i get to have some time with him...but it is tutoring...hmmmm..._'

"Great, I need to get help with the algebra that she is tormenting us with." Tsukune had a look of relief on his features.

"That's why the dorms have lounges, come by the girls dorm after club, more than likely the others will join us, so..." She looked down at the path.

"Well, if the others need help, but I though Moka-san was passing?" He looked confused as he kept walking with her. 'he must be dense, but that's ok...'

xXXx

Arthur found Sakura up on the shattered roof looking at the damage.

"Hello, I was forced to face a troll up here..." Arthur had a sarcastic edge in his voice.

"And you won?" She had a look of shock on her face.

"Ya...wait...he was actually a troll?" He had a very confused look on his face.

"What did you think he was?" She was utterly confused by his confusion.

"A mutant...lemme guess, vampires, werewolves, and other mythical creatures are real, but then what are you?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I am a Mizuchi, a water dragon." She looked at him seriously.

"Ok, well I earned a nick name back home, but it was based off of someone else...Dreadnaught, I can't be harmed physically, and I do have what I consider to be supernatural strength. I live in a world of cardboard. I still only weigh 165 lbs."

"So, if you get hit, you will go flying...wonderful..."

"I have many frequent flier miles...that's why I was sent here."

"Because of fighting?"

"Yes, when the jocks would pick a fight, I would seem unbeatable. I think I'll make more enemy's here than friends." He looked down sadly.

"Well, many of the females here might try to get to be your girlfriend, maybe even a mate..." She blushed as she unpacked her lunch.

"Are you trying to get that far with me?" He unpacked his lunch. She looked in horror at what he was eating. She took his burnt meal from him.

"Well good thing I packed enough for two."

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but writers block is a *^%$#. As for why the chapters are so short, I used to have a cell phone I would read from that wouldn't load more than 2,000 words. So I'm making it cell phone friendly. I still haven't figured out the pairings, except for my own characters. As for the Mizuchi, I had to make her something...lol. Any and all flames will keep me warm. Ja ne.


End file.
